<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to be a (functioning) human being. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976067">How to be a (functioning) human being.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Henrys obsessed with Charles for like 6 chapters then he gets knocked out of it, Multi, Poly Relationship, Revenge ending, first fanfic, gay stickmen, hes a very dumb man, i already read everything that interested me here so thats why i made this, thats it thats my entire fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 23:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the airship, Henry is left confused about what to do, but he guesses learning how to get away from the trauma and learn to appreciate life is one of the first steps. And loving a pilot is the second (and more important.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Burt Curtis/Dave Panpa, Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose/Sam Turner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mission Complete</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OHOHO so this is my first fanfic here everyone ready for chaos? cause I am</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry never thought he would live to 30, he thought he would just die from an external source since everyone hated him.</p><p>the first time hed ever saw someone he could easily love, he had to betray them. he hated the government so much because they're the reason he was unhealthy, nearly homeless, and had PTSD from his home life.</p><p>it was the government's fault, so he couldn't simply join them. But it seemed like the best option when he thought of it again on the same airship he had met the pilot, the general had called him Charlie.</p><p>But that was too long ago, he couldn't stop time and go back. That was his last thought as he crashed into the rocket, bringing down the airship.</p><p>----</p><p>The first thing he remembered was Reginald (holy fuck, Reginald was like a father to him and fucking <em>betrayed</em> him. Henry had realised later.)</p><p>He walked away from the man, the bullet through the charging port in the front making it nearly impossible since it hurt so badly. He went limp against a rock, hoping for someone to help, even Burt (though he did have a personal grudge for the man calling him a slut on valentines day when he was 17.)</p><p>But instead, it was a curious pilot who had just landed. "Sir, I found someone near the crash site." He listened carefully with the last energy hed probably ever have. "Uhm, yeah I'm going to look further into it, I know, if they have any life-threatening wounds, first aid." The man pulled out said kit, walking towards the dying cyborg.</p><p>He gathered all his courage and energy to speak, he couldn't sign since his arms were damaged and his flesh one was broken (most likely beyond repair). 'C.. Charlie..?' he mumbled in the voice he hated, it was always too soft for the world's most infamous criminal. Charlie (or was it Charles he introduced himself as?) realised it was him, running over "sir, I found henry.... yeah, Henry Stickmin. ill bring him to base. <em>jeez, you look terrible.</em>" he mumbled, picking up henry.</p><p>Henry didn't like being picked up normally, it made him feel weak and he was more prone to attacks. But with Charles, even in his state, he felt safe, even a bit secure in the pilot's arms. He quietly thought about it as he was brought into the others helicopter, only then did the man realize something. "<em>Shit-</em> General, he has a bullet hole through his chest, no, no blood, but he doesn't have a real chest anymore- yes, sir, the base would too far away for me to fly with my helicopter. Okay, thank you." Henry let him talk, it sounded like when they first met, only more panicked. "Were going to get medics to help you, okay? and there'll be an engineer for the mechanic parts, you'll be okay."</p><p>Henry mentally disagreed as he fell asleep, a beep running through his head to tell him how little battery he had left.</p><p>----</p><p>That was until he woke up, the repaired wire (that still looked terrible.) in the charging port which resided, he swore it was broken.. oh! and his belongings that were actually in his pockets instead of whatever dimension they came from was on the table. He had also noticed a pale white cast on his arm.</p><p>"Yes... Okay... Oh! Henry's awake!" He saw Charlie and the general outside, beside each other and discussing the thief. Henry didn't care, everyone whispered about him and how he was this and that and why was he so quiet? But unlike their frowns and disappointed gazes, he was greeted with a smile and a curt nod. Charlie (who gave him a smile he nearly wanted to steal and keep forever) came over, sitting beside him. "See? I told you so! You were knocked out for a bit... But you're okay!"</p><p>Henry nodded, he still felt the bullet holes and the weight of what he did, but he knew the pilot was right. "the generals considering giving you a pardon for bringing down the Toppats, as long as you give us a reason why you joined. Something about making sure you're not an evil physco or something."</p><p>Oh, right. He remembered why again, he had thought about it on the airship. He simply sighed, thinking. His left hand was replaced and he wasn't used to it enough to write, so he couldn't do that. While his right arm was in a cast and could be broken beyond repair, so he might have no choice but go back to jail. (Or The Wall, if they really had hated them.) He let out a muted sigh at his thoughts.</p><p>"Henry, are you okay? You seem upset." The pilot asked, concerned at the other's expression. Henry decided to leave him in the dark, leaving him with a thumbs up to signal, yes, he's well enough. (well, as good as you could be when you can't write at that moment and had just died for a few days? weeks?) That seemed to make the pilot happy, getting up "well! when your ready, we can work on the reasoning together, yeah?" He couldn't help but nod at the other's tone, smiling softly.</p><p>He decided that Charlie was the only reason he'd ever join the damned military, because the pilot made him happy, and he wasn't one to consider others. Maybe now he'd consider someone, as long as it was the pilot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. And yet, its enticing.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeahhh i posted the two on the same day I had both of them ready from wattpad aa</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As days rolled past in the tent recovering, Henry felt more and more bored, looking for anything he could do. Which wasn't much knowing he wouldn't be using his right arm until the doctor who fixed him up (her last name started with a V... that was all he knew.) to come, probably turn him into a robot by the end of the year with the way he was going.</p><p>The highlight of his day was when Charlie visited him, he didn't mind how quiet he was and never asked. He simply filled the empty void with words Henry would never be able to say without prepping himself. In fact, the smiling pilot was sitting next to him, telling him another story about around the camp</p><p>"And then he actually quit for a month! for a dare! he somehow seemed more confused, I wonder if he smokes weed too, I don't mind it. I mean, my grandpa from my mothers' side probably did, but I'm really curious. Maybe he used that inst-" the man was cut off by a loud tap, both men's heads shot up, eying the door carefully.</p><p>A soldier looked at the two, snorting. "The general wants you two, he has an offer or whatever, didn't listen." The soldier then immediately left without confirmation, leaving Charlie to get Henry onto the floor without him wobbling from lack of use in his legs.</p><p>A lot of people looked at the two, Henry knew it was because there's the former leader of the toppat clan in a hospital gown (Still after weeks! they had yet to let him change in fear of anything breaking) and stumbling around a military camp. Charlie didn't realise, he never really did "what's up with those guys? You shouldn't stare at someone who's injured! maybe they just think you're cool."</p><p>Henry couldn't help but snort at the other's tone, he was so excitable at all times, so it was easy to get the beautiful smile Henry loved out of the other. but he had also seen him upset, which made him want to kill whatever did it, he's done it before.</p><p>But he decided not to think about it, it was a terrible idea in a military camp when he can barely walk. Speaking of walking, they were close to the general's tent, Charlie straightening up (while also making sure Henry could still use him as a support.)</p><p>"Sir? What did you want to talk to us about?" The general was on the other side of the room, sitting down at a small desk. "I would like to know, if Henry gets pardoned, and he makes a smooth recovery, if he'd like to join you on missions. Looking through your files Henry, I see so much talent wasted." The thief was stunned, he was one of the most infamous criminals, and as many people said, he was incapable to change! So why was he...?</p><p>"Don't worry, you can agree later, or decline. Charlie, come here, we need to discuss your next mission" "Oh! I should bring Henry back first sir, he can't really walk on his own." The general simply smiled, the pilot clearly was seen as a good man by others as well.</p><p>After an hour, the pilot came back from the meeting, a smile still on his face. (by now henry had to stop himself from the thoughts that would come.) "Sorry to keep you waiting! The general just wanted to talk about a mission to get the doctor from the Toppats, she could be a good asset even after she mends your arm up!" He smiled at the pilot, the man grinning back, his headset placed around his neck, a hand holding them in place, stroking the red plastic softly.</p><p>"Then we could go on missions together then!" Henry nodded, he liked that idea. But that meant he would have to work for the military. The exact reason he decided to join the largest criminal organisation. But he wouldn't let the other realise this yet.</p><p>----</p><p>The next day Charles was out on his mission, leaving Henry alone and bored. Bored enough to count the drops that slowly came down to form a puddle near the entrance, he got to fifty-four before he was interrupted by someone. "Mr. Stickmin?" Henry looked up, frowning. First, he interrupted his counting and second, call him a title he only associated with his father. He breathed out, reminding himself that the person wouldn't realise this and nodding. "You're allowed to come out now... Here's some clothing." the man placed down the clothing and scrambled out of the tent, Henry snorting at his eagerness as he shut the tent closed.</p><p>He carefully put on the clothing, finishing after half an hour, it was hard with only one arm. He let out a sigh, sitting down on the bed before looking back, seeing his coat patched up.</p><p>The thief carefully went over, holding up before shoving it on and placing his hands (well, his right hand.) in the pockets. His hand brushed over a note, pulling it out to see a note with careful handwriting.</p><p>Hello Henry!</p><p> </p><p>I decided to stitch your coat back together, it seemed important,, I hope I didnt ruin it haha</p><p>You seem pretty cool minus all the illegal stuff, so you wanna hang out later?</p><p>-Charles</p><p>(Ps: if the guy who came in seemed scared i kinda maybe forced him to take the coat tell him im sorry please)</p><p>He snorted, folding it carefully and placing it in his wallet, shoving his objects into the pockets in the way he always had them, wallet and phone on the right and the rest on the left. The pilot stitched it up well, better than anything Henry could do.</p><p>He sighed, stumbling out of the tent and was greeted by more chaos than most mornings. Maybe less, he didn't know, he was stuck inside. But there were too many soldiers for the thief to be comfortable.</p><p>His train of thought was cut abruptly by a happy pilot already back, grinning wildly. "HENRYOHMYGODTHATWASSOCOOLIHAVETOTELLYOUALLABOUTIT" he yelled in the others direction, Henry understanding less than half of it. Less than a quarter if he didn't hear his name. </p><p>Charles ran up, lightly giggling "she said she'll help with your arm! How cool is that?" Henry nodded, smiling quietly (he wanted to know how you'd steal a sound because he loved the others happy little giggles.) "yeah, apparently she was from a different division of the military, but she's well hidden. Luckily we found her!" He looked up, Henry following his gaze to see the general speaking to a woman, long blonde hair and a doctors coat.</p><p>Henry could already hear her thick accent from his muddled memories from before he left to get his revenge. His wings tucked neatly into his metallic chest twitching uncomfortably. "She's the one who fixed you up, right?" He nodded quietly, bouncing his foot as he tried to still the wings, luckily it was easier said than done. Thank the lord she was a good mechanic and doctor.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of the doctor, she came over, her heels sadly not clicking to match her expression. "Doctor..." "Vinschpinsilstien." "Vin.. schinsilstein! Hello!" She snorted, nodding. "You're the pilot, Charles, Да?" Charlie nodded, still grinning happily. He was rather happy with his career, Henry noted that weeks ago.</p><p>The doctor nodded once, a small twitch almost like a smile coming over her face before she looked at henry's broken arm, poking it harshly and nearly making him wince "This is the arm I must replace. The bones are nearly crushed." Henry winced at that, no wonder he felt nothing in that arm the past month. "I will go get a sling, wait here." the two nodded, Charlie nodding happily while the thief simply wanted her to just stop pushing her latex covered fingers into his arm.</p><p>She left the two, Henry letting out a sigh of relief. Just because he could barely feel it didn't mean it hurt for him. "I see you're wearing your jacket... Did you see the note?" Charlie slightly bent down, meeting Henry's eye level as he nodded. "So do you wanna hang out?" he asked another question, straightening up.</p><p>Henry simply nodded to have Charlie light up, bouncing "First we gotta get the sling for your arm." The pilot mumbled, walking away to find the doctor.</p><p>That was the moment he decided to agree to the general. Charlie was the only person who could get him to, and he did so unknowingly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so do yall have time to simp?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Never trust an inmates words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hahhahahah i finished this in school and didn't realise it would be 900 words hellpp i was aiming for 1000 ill be real</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellie never really wanted to be in the Wall. Shes was apparently enough of a criminal to be put there, and meet Henry Stickmin. How long was that guy’s list of crimes? More than four charges for arson, that was for sure. He broke out a few months ago, maybe 3? 4? She had no clue how long she was there. The only reason she remembered it was because it was the only cool thing to happen in a while.</p><p>And yet, she was there. Waiting for another cell, something about if the inmates were doing anything they wouldn’t be able to get out either way by transferring every 2 months. At least she thought it was 2. This time she was with someone who just had joined the military, their first name was Sam, and apparently they were mistaken for someone named Sven. they had both been there for a week now.</p><p>Sam was quietly muttering to themselves, they did often. Except this time it wasn’t about a shitty museum and a diamond being stolen and how pissed that lost them their job, but it was instead about the government. The moment the guard left, Ellie leaned over “Sam, whatcha talking about?” They straightened up, looking over. “Oh, er…” they looked outside for guards, before looking over. “The governments planning to close down this establishment if the Canadian government agrees to their plan, they’re using the air division apparently. And they’re hoping that they can get this criminal on their side… Henry stickman, or something like that.”</p><p>“Henry Stickmin?” “That’s the bitch!” Ellie simply snorted, leaning back. “So it’s a perfect time to escape.” “Wait I forgot you were actually a criminal.” “only committed arson.” Sam chuckled, looking towards the door. “Well, it seems our time is up here, doei.”</p><p>While the two parted, Ellie quietly thought of the other’s last sentence. Quietly sniggering, she loved hearing the other speak in their one of their native languages.</p><p>----</p><p>Henry and Charlie were walking back to camp, icecream in hand. Charlie had seen an ice cream parlour and Henry had found out the others favourite (he only really accepted for the grin that came over the others face. The ice cream was a bonus.). Charlie loved the bubblegum flavour, which made the pilots tongue a bright shade of blue. Something Henry was teasing him about (the best you could at least in his condition) </p><p>“Henry!! Stoppp!!” Charlie blushed, giggling. The mentioned thief shook his head, grinning. The other’s expression made him feel too happy. Alas, it came to an end when they got back to camp, Charlie hungrily eating his cone. That was something Henry noted, Charlie liked the cone. He held his out to the other, as a way to say “do you want it?”, which the other lighted up at and nodded happily.</p><p>The doctor was outside the tent henry had to stay in, clearly waiting for them. Before she could get a word out Charlie was already talking. “do you need something? Or are you lost? I get if you are this base is really big.” She chuckled at the other’s tone, shaking her head. “Need Henry, I need to check his arm to start on the mechanic arm.” Charlie looked blank for a second, before blurting out “couldn’t you just use your other blueprint?” Henry sighed, not because of Charlie but for the fact he’ll be tortured by the doctor poking his arm for maybe an hour, he wasn’t able to deal with even a few minutes. “He has very stupid arms, different. And I need to switch the thumb placement.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry frowned, this would be a long day.</p><p>----</p><p>Ellie was in her new cell, weights from every place imaginable as she stared at the wall and planned her escape. The weights could be useful and she could lockpick easily, but she didn’t have the ability to whip stuff out of nowhere (then again, no one could do that, right?) so it was a useless idea. She frowned, if only she could talk to Sam a little longer… maybe they could stand beside her and guide her to the right tactics. God, she sounded like she had a crush on the poor soldier.</p><p>She sighed, deciding to watch the guards, noting down their pattern. From the owner (she believed his name was Dimitri, or something similar.) come to when a newbie would always seem to have to go to the bathroom. (she remembered quietly laughing when he was chewed out by an older guard.) She counted the seconds, if she wanted to get out, she’d need to make sure her escape went smoothly and cleanly as possible. That would require for her escape to be at the right moment.</p><p>Today was no different, low morale, and she was able to feel the cold seep into her bones as she shivered. It was likely close to autumn. This tiring pattern continued until Dimitri (or his “friend”, everyone knew they were dating by now.) came over the speaker “The government shall be coming, everyone be in your correct uniform, wear it correctly.” The newbie shifted his belt to the correct position. “Now, continue on as normal.” She glanced at the speaker in her room, smirking. She might be able to get them to see the inhumane things here, although she would have to fake the rashed she’d normally have.</p><p>She would get out, no matter what. Even if she’d need to lie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ELLIE X SAM ELLIE X SAM I LOVE THIS SHIP JUST CAUSE OF WHAT IVE WRITTEN, I HOPE YOU DO TOO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SO a lot happens in this chapter, but the next one will be calmer and may be a filler whoops WHO KNOWS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry sat on his bed, relieved the pain was finished. The doctor was currently mapping out the blueprint for his arm. “I heard you made a bet. It was about how long it would take for you to need repairs, Да?" He hummed, messing with his sling quietly.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The doctor chuckled, shaking her head. “Lose the bet, please.” He nodded, knowing she could easily justify another 30 minutes of torture. She smiled at his slightly panicked nodding, going back to her blueprints. He softly got off the bed, looking towards her. “Yes, you can go.” He nodded, running outside</p><p> </p><p>He had gotten used to the layout of the camp (after dealing with the airship, this seemed like a piece of cake.), so it was easy to find Charlie. Who was giving his helicopter a paint job. He remembered the pilot telling him about the mission, in which his helicopter had gotten badly scratched up, quietly sniggering as he remembered the others dramatic flailing (or, as he called it, acting.) to re-enact his story.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Hey Henry, how’re you doing? How’s your arm? Did the doctor do anything cool?” Charlie turned around, bouncing up. “Do you need anything?” He shook his head, taking out Charlie’s note (which was nearly as thin as a layer of tissue, but was folded carefully.) note and hoping he’d understand. “Oh… hm… Wait! Do you wanna hang out?”</p><p> </p><p>Henry quickly nodded, holding himself close. “Okay! Uh… Wanna go get some paint? I’m running out.” He looked in the bucket carefully, it was pretty empty. Henry hummed, before Charlie grabbed his hand and ran to the storage.</p><p> </p><p>The thief flushed, dragged along by the pilot. He suddenly stopped, looking over at Henry “You okay? Do you want me to stop holding your hand?” A concerned expression came across the man’s face, it looked strange on him. Henry felt a wave of anxiety wash over him, but he simply shook his head. The wave of anxiety lifted off him as the other grinned and nodded, continuing forwards to their destination.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Rupert was subconsciously monitoring the ex-Toppat leader at the base, he couldn’t help it. Henry was acting strange, not the strange he noticed during the infiltration, but the other was staying close to Charles at all times, which would be normal if the thief wouldn’t leave suddenly with a half-assed excuse and a certain look in his eyes that made Rupert uneasy</p><p> </p><p>That’s why he cornered a certain Chaos Control Center worker, Lau. “What do you want Rupert?” They clearly had already gotten used to the antics around the camp, and had been Rupert's go-to for things he’d get in trouble for, but a worker from the CCC would be able to without anyone blinking an eye. “I need to know why Henry’s acting so weird.’</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ the man’s died twice this year leave him alone.” Rupert sighed, a hint of annoyance in it. “Have you seen him near Charles? He’s acting… Strange, obsessive. He just blanks out and stares at him. It’s worrying me.” Lau nodded, tapping their foot “Y’know, as an average CCC worker, I’d be fired.” Rupert faltered. “But since I’m pretty much his babysitter, I can help.”<br/>
<br/>
It was always good to have a high ranking CCC member to cover for you.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Henry walked slowly, taking in all the details he’d never see about the pilot from afar. Like his freckles (if he could, the thief would count them) that softly littered his arms and face, or how his eyes turned a light shade of honey in the sunshine, the warm rays reminded him of the pilot, just as bright and warm as he was to the thief.</p><p> </p><p>He also shoved another pilot a packet of cigarettes in exchange for chocolate, so he probably didn’t smoke. These small things meant nothing in the long run, but to him any new information only made him want the pilot more, For Charlie to be his and no one else’s. He’d always try and stop the thoughts from forming into more than a small voice telling him how much he wanted the pilot. But every little thing he learnt only made the thoughts grow, from a want to a need, he’d like to call the others smile his one moment, the next wanting every little thing that made the pilot… him.</p><p> </p><p>He apparently stopped walking without realising, Charlie looked over confused before the thief quickly pointed in a way to signal bathrooms (hoping the pilot would understand) and headed the opposite of said bathrooms, even though neither noticed.</p><p> </p><p>Henry burst into (what pretty much was, at this point) his room, his clouded mind only screamed about its wants, not thinking how there <em> were </em> consequences this time. It wanted the pilot so much but the front only yelled at it to stop, it was like a battle that ended in millions dead but no one on a winning side. It only devolved into a chorus of wants, and it was <em> too loud </em> for the thief to cope with, it was too overwhelming and it was too much of everything horrible he was able to think of (not much in his current state).<br/>
<br/>
Then it devolved into his muted yellings of stop, stop yelling at him to stop being loud, shut up he was trying to think of something other than this, be quiet he had to go back to Charlie, did he even have permission to call him Charlie? He didnt know, was he being too possessive was Charlie only being nic- HE DIDNT KNOW, he was yelling at his brain to stop asking questions, he’d have its answers never and he wasn’t going to deal with it he didn’t want to deal with it STOP ASKING HIM QUESTIONS BRAIN.</p><p> </p><p>He only started calming down after 30 minutes, feeling the empty feeling again, the one where he was only tired, and didn’t understand his own emotions (as if he understood them normally.). Alas, he had to get up and go back to Charlie. He sighed as he did so, stalking out of the tent with a dead look in his eyes. Hopefully the pilot would cheer him up.</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Charles had been spending his day with Henry, fixing up his helicopter and chatting to the mute thief. Although the general had popped in to tell him that he was expecting him at his office, 5 pm sharp. That was where he was actually heading, looking around the camp, it was pretty boring, but he’d gotten used to it by now. Looking at the general’s tent, he slightly froze up, yeah he may be his grandson but he’s still terrified.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>‘Come in, Charlie.’ He heard the general, following his order “What would you like to discuss, sir?” Right to the chase, Charles barely remembered to say hi from living with his aunt so long. “Well, we need to discuss plans. Next week we will send out you and Henry to scout out around the wall, we have gotten permission from their government to shut it down, and we are counting on you.” Well, that was an info dump, the general ignored the lack of formalities and instead showed him a map. “Here is a map from 1963, it may not be the best, but I believe it will be of use if anything goes sideways.” The pilot nodded, holding up the map to the light “It looks like the ones the owner would have, like, it has all the floors and stuff, how’d you get this?”<br/>
<br/>
The general didnt answer his question, pointing to the door. “Please tell Henry about this, if he’s not with the doctor. <em> The woman’s insane sometimes… </em>” Charles sighed, nodding and ignoring the last part as he left. At least he knew where his mumbling habit came from.</p><p> </p><p>While the general got up, thinking of the boy’s question. He wouldn’t say anything though, it was a while ago. Then his thoughts trailed to how close Charlie and Henry had gotten, it was depressing to watch when the thief was only seen as a weapon to the government. But he wasn’t in any position to stop it.</p><p> </p><p>Stickmin was a criminal, and would be treated as one as far as the higher-ups cared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When the government uses you as a weapon u-u also I realised the wall was in Canada not Russia my childhood is a lie</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So now thats over... how are yall doing? do you like it? hopefully you do I'm gonna spam this fanfic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>